heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Feature Comics Vol 1 33
Supporting Characters: * * Molly Shean * Tim Shean Adversaries: * Gat Granet Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Rance Keane: "Rance's New York Adventure" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = William Smith | Penciler2_1 = William Smith | Inker2_1 = William Smith | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Capt. Bruce Blackburn, Counterspy: "Spy Scent" | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Harry Campbell | Penciler3_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker3_1 = Harry Campbell | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Samar: "Mona, Queen of the Apes" | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Robert Hayward Webb | Penciler4_2 = Ann Brewster | Inker4_1 = Ann Brewster | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Poison Ivy: "Join the Army" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler5_1 = Gill Fox | Inker5_1 = Gill Fox | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Spin Shaw: "Navy Planes in Mass Flight to Philippines" | Synopsis6 = Captain Spin Shaw of the Naval Air Corps, flying a PBY Catalina and leading a squadron of same, stops the attempt of the secretly-evil Princess Lahaina and her cult, the Cherubus, to murder every white person on Luzon. Spin and his squadron bomb Lahaina's volcano HQ, and the thousands of attacking Cherubus just give up when they see that. Then Shaw flies in pursuit of Princess Lahaina's getaway speedboat, and captures her alive. At story's end the jury is still out, but the Governor of the Philippines is expecting a verdict of guilty. | Writer6_1 = Bob Powell | Penciler6_1 = Bob Powell | Inker6_1 = Bob Powell | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Princess Lahaina * the Cherubus Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Lala Palooza: "The Well Dressed Man" | Synopsis7 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = John Devlin | Inker7_1 = John Devlin | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Captain Fortune: "The Lady Pirate" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler8_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker8_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = The Voice: "The Solving of the World's Greatest Counterfeit Case" | Synopsis9 = As an "invisible detective," Mr Elixir dba The Voice kept both the public and its criminals off his trail with a combination of misdirection, trick microphones, ventriloquism, stage magic, and hypnotism. In his second case, he was none too discreet about his double identity, indeed he brazenly took access to a bank speaker system to send an alert, as The Voice, one which led the secret crooks among the bank's management to make a critical mistake, which in turn exposed an in-house counterfeiting operation. Mr. Elixir loses his strength if he gets too hungry, but he always carries some herbs, so to kidnap him and leave him in a deathtrap (say, tied to a chair in a basement with a dynamite stick thrown into it) you have to catch him at just the right moment, which the bad guys in this story have the good luck to do, but because they make the classic badguy blunder of failing to observe and verify their deathtrap's effectiveness, they lose anyway. | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Stan Asch | Inker9_1 = Stan Asch | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Zero, Ghost Detective: "The Mystery of the Bloody Sword" | Synopsis10 = Zero, Ghost Detective must protect a man and his niece, who are threatened by the murderously vengeful, intermittently invisible, and superhumanly strong ghosts of Negro slaves that were mistreated by the man's great-grandfather. One ghost dupes Zero into driving over a cliff; he and his two rescuees are flat-out lucky to survive. Zero burns the haunted mansion down and this seems to resolve the problem. | Writer10_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler10_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | Inker10_1 = Dan Zolnerowich | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * an unknown number of ghosts of plantation slaves Other Characters: * Major Fawcett * Miss Fawcett * Mr. Fawcett Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Rusty Ryan: "The Reforming of Mr. Grudge" | Synopsis11 = | Writer11_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler11_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker11_1 = Paul Gustavson | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Big Top: "The Great Shotzo" | Synopsis12 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = John Devlin | Inker12_1 = John Devlin | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis13 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer13_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler13_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker13_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "Murder In the Beaver Mine" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler14_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker14_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Somewhere on Luzon, Spin Shaw's adversaries Princess Kahaina and her chiefs of the Cherubus have a hideout, in a cave, under a volcano. Geology on Earth-X is very different from what we're accustomed to on Earth-Prime. * Mr. Elixir now, in his 2nd episode, wears a monocle. Between him and Black X, this makes two Quality Comics mystery-man good guys who wear monocles. * Mr. Elixir likes to publicly lift a car over his own head, just to watch people gaping at him. It's not clear that he really cares about having a "secret identity." | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #33 entire issue * Feature Comics #33 index entry * Feature Comics #33 spoilers }}